


Lizzie Lizard's Luncheonette

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Word Play, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53





	Lizzie Lizard's Luncheonette

Sal and Amanda  
Salamander  
demanding salads  
and sandwiches.


End file.
